legend_of_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
Zhun Suzaku
Character description goes here Appearance Not much is known about the last form he took before his rebirth. Zhun's current form is of a redhead man with a permenant smiling face and three or four long, reddish, shimmering tail feathers. Zhun is always smiling, his eyes closed in a typical mild-mannered expression, very common in most anime. He only opens his eyes when in the face of a threatening danger or when he's being serious. When he does open his eyes, they're an emerald-green or when he's very angry, they turn red. Currently, Zhun seems to always be dressed in fine Chinese-style outfits. His primary one is a simple design though. Development Biography Personality Zhun is always calm, collective, polite, smiling, and even poking a few jokes. Even if Xander or Nicky are at their most angeriest, Zhun continues to smile (abit nervously) and try to calm the situation. He is also very patient and hardly ever shows any frustration. No matter what, he always has a smile on his face and is never the least bothered. Powers and Abilities * 'Pyrokinesis -' As a phoenix, Zhun's main elemental powers is fire. He's more powerful in pyromatics than Nicky. * 'Healing -' Just like the rest of the Celestial beings, Zhun has the power to heal wounds and cure sickness, even when near death unless he doesn't act in time. His most potent cures are in his tears, which he used once on Randy when the latter was deathly poisoned by Chimera venom. * 'Resurrection -' * 'Phoenix Form -' Zhun's true form is of course his phoenix form, in the shape of a giant fiery bird. Relationships * 'Roxie Estrella -' After he was strike down and "killed" by Zel, Suzaku made a desperate attempt to escape and ended up traveling through the Astral Planes to Earth. In his dying breath, Suzaku desindigrated and as he's a phoenix: he can rebirth himself in a new lifeform. Once he reached Earth, his body burned up into ashes and from the ashes an egg is formed. Roxie happened upon the egg and took it home with her, opting to care for it. After Suzaku hatched and is reborn as a humanoid infant, Roxie named him "Polly" and raised him as her own child. Even in infant form, "Polly" amused her and allowed her to raise him until he can regain his celestial powers and reform back into an adult. After a span of just six months, Suzaku grew rapidly from child to adult. Despite all of this, Roxie still referred to the powerful being as her foster son. Suzaku still considers Roxie an important person close to him and continues to allow her to mother him and call him "Polly", even when others still addressed him as Suzaku or Zhun. * 'Randy Havoc -' Prior to Roxie being his foster mother, Randy unoffically is considered Zhun's foster father. * 'Nicky Vendetta -' * 'Tatsu Seiryuu -' * 'Xander Eisenzahn -' * 'Azure Qing Seiryuu -' As one of the Four Celestial Guardians, Azure is considered Zhun's closest and most trusted friend. Zhun showed such concern for his friend after his revival. * 'Baishi Hu Byakko -' * 'Roshi Xuanwu Genbu -' Trivia * Jerry Jewell, the English voice actor for Zhun, also played a phoenix-like character named Suzaku in "Yu Yu Hakusho", who also has assiociates named after the four Celestial Beings of Chinese lore. * Zhun seems to share traits with such characters like Xellos from "Slayers" and Chichiri from "Fushigi Yuugi" as both the latter are always smiling, closed eyes, and also associated with immortal beings. Originally, Zhun was also planned to carry around a staff of sorts but the idea was dropped. * Zhun's original concept depicted him resembling characters also named Suzaku from such animes "Fushigi Yuugi" and "Yu Yu Hakusho". Another concept showed him looking like Tasuki, also from "Fushigi Yuugi" whose also a redhead and specializes with fire. All the concepts were scrapped and the current appearance was used instead. * Roxie's pet name for him "Polly" may be short for "Apollo", a Greek god from Greek mythology who's the God of the Sun. Or it could be that "Polly" is more of a name of a parrot since Zhun's tail feathers resembles a parrot's. Gallery Child+Suzaku.PNG|Zhun in his youth form (Art by NickyVendetta) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Celestial Guardians Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Phoenixes Category:Spellcasters Category:Males